DRUNK
by aviana656
Summary: What happens when Ren gets drunk, and the after effects... it's been revised
1. Vodka

'Why am I here?' Ren questioned himself as he watched the chaos of the room around him. The shooting was over and everyone had gone out for a drink to celebrate. Ren had had other plans but was forced to remain as a gentleman. 'Damn! They should just leave me out if all they're going to do is ignore my existence.' It was true, no one seemed to even care who he was. He was just the man sitting on the couch watching them have a great time. He wanted to join them, but the more alcohol he had, the less gentlemanly he got. He was known to start kissing people when he was drunk. Wouldn't be the best of ideas to just mindlessly drink the alcohol now would it?

"I'm going to go home." He smiled a huge sparkling smile so that no one could protest and as soon as he was out of there, it dropped into a mumble of curses and a steady glare at nothing in particular. He walked home because they had walked to the bar from the set and his apartment wasn't too far away.

Once he was home he saw no reason to not celebrate by himself. He brought out a big bottle of vodka and got drunk. There was no stopping him as he gulped down shot after shot and couldn't even see the shot glass when he finished the bottle. Now keep in mind that this was a fairly good sized bottle and he had just opened it when he poured the first shot.

He had a mountain of reasons why it would be nice to just get drunk like this, but admitting to yourself that your first crush in your entire life is on a girl that's four year younger than you just pushed it over the top. He wanted to get away and this was as good a way as any. Sure he would have a hangover in the morning, but for a night of relief from all that stress? It was definitely worth it.

He was very close to passing out when the doorbell rang. He groggily got up from the couch and headed towards the sound. He opened the door and leaned against the frame with his arm. He was very surprised to see that the mystery guest so late at night was indeed the one who he had been because of. She, of course, didn't know this and barged right on in, well in a more polite way than that. He had gained most of his composure at her sight, but the entire glass of vodka was degrading it quickly.

You may be wondering why Kyoko is at Ren's apartment so late at night and the answer is that Yashiro had called her to go over and celebrate with him because he wasn't able to enjoy the drinking. Kyoko had picked up some ingredients and was there. It hadn't taken too long and Kyoko had bought celebratory foods thinking that it would be fun to celebrate with her senpai. As soon as she saw him at the door though, she's had a very bad feeling.

The vodka had finally totally demolished his façade and he had started to lose his consciousness. Since Ren is out for the count, I'll start telling you the story from Kyoko's view.

Kyoko was whipping the batter for the short cake when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. She dropped everything and slowly turned her face to come face to face with the emperor of the night. It wasn't even the emperor of the night anymore, it was worse than that. His hand didn't stop at her waist for very long and started to pull her toward him. His other hand wrapped around her head and pulled her into a kiss. She tried to pull back, but she was greatly outmatched by his strength. He decidedly tasted funny and she figured that he had been drinking by himself. She had heard rumors that when he got drunk that he was some sort of kissing fiend, but really? She pounded her fist against his chest in order to bring him to his senses more than anything. He was way too strong to even hope that she would be able to push him off of her.

All the while, he just kept her pressed against him and kissed her vigorously. He held back nothing as he invaded her mouth and started to slide his hand up her back. She felt his hand against her skin and knew that this was going too far. Now she was really trying to get away as futile as it was.

He reached the clasp of her bra and skillfully undid it from years of practice. He slid his hand around to the front and cupped her bare breast and caused Kyoko to struggle all the more and yell "no" as best she could with a tongue roaming inside her mouth. He finally released her lips and hoisted her onto the counter where he pulled of her shirt and started to suck on her nipple.

She lost her voice at the shock of it all. It was going by so quickly. Her legs went weak and she lost the will to resist. Her mouth that was previously occupied now let out sounds that surprised her. Was that really what she sounded like? Ren didn't seem to notice, or care, as he continued to kiss her all over her breasts and down her stomach.

He decided to go even lower as he knelt down to his princess. He pulled down her underwear, but left her skirt there. He roamed the new-found flesh with his fingers and tongue. There was a yelp from Kyoko when he searched even further and inserted a finger inside of her. He started to move the digit around and was pleased to find how wet she had already become. He dragged is finger across the flesh inside her and then insert another finger when he thrust it back in.

He started to pump them to the rhythm of Kyoko's pleasured gasps and stuck the third one in which made Kyoko moan and moan so sensually that Ren pumped harder and harder driven by desire. Kyoko's mind couldn't register anything as her body grew warmer and colder and squeezed and shook. She reached to hold onto Ren as she felt herself get swept away. She couldn't control it as her body jerked to meet his hand and came. She was breathing hard and still delirious as Ren licked her cum off his fingers. She felt content and sleepy as she finally raised her eyes to the source of these feelings. She saw him licking his fingers and blushed wildly when her slow brain made the connection.

That brought her back to reality and she tried to escape, but her body wouldn't move as she wanted it to, and she would have fallen painfully to the kitchen floor if it hadn't been for Ren catching her. He covered her body on the counter with his torso so that there would be no more chances to escape him.

Her mouth started to spout nonsense about how she needed to finish the cake, and that this was not something that she would do with just anyone, and that he should stop before it went too far because Yashiro would be mad. Then she realized that it had probably already gone too far when she was stopped by his lips and the struggle away from him was reduced to nothing. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it was her dear Tsuruga-senpai. So it was ok, right? He wasn't just anybody.

Then she decided that this all must just be a dream anyway, because why would Ren ever make love to her? She gave in willingly with the assurance that this was only a fantasy and let the tingles that penetrated her body feel more of him. He had put on a condom while she had gone over her musings, and he smiled when she opened her legs for him.

The feeling overwhelmed her as he thrust himself inside of her. He was in her and around her and cared for her and that was all she cared about as she pulled herself closer to him. He kept a steady pace and his breath was warming her shoulder. His arms had started shaking from the pressure of most of his weight. She could tell that her body was growing closer to that bliss again. She welcomed it this time, even though she wanted this feeling to last forever. In the end, she couldn't take it anymore as she tensed and gripped Ren tightly. He came as well as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck and lifted one hand to more fully press her against him. Once he had finally released her from his stronghold, he looked down at her. Even with her hair tussled and her breathing heavy, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

He leaned down close to her. She hadn't noticed because her eyes were still half shut and glazed over. All she could see was a blur of the world as she heard a faint whisper of "I love you."

Ren picked her limp body up and carried her to his bed where she fell asleep, still clutching on to Ren. He settled down next to her and wrapped her in his arms protectively. The warmth they were emitting warmed each other because they had passed out before anyone could pull the covers up over them. They both had smiles on their faces and slept peacefully.

The night was indeed peaceful, but the morning was a whole other story. Ren woke up first with a hangover, which was to be expected. What he didn't expect was the girl lying next to him in the nude. She looked so pretty and she seemed to belong in his arms, but that wasn't the main thing here. The real question was _why_ was she here. He tried to remember desperately when he realized the implications of such a scene. What had he done to her? Why had he drunk that bottle of vodka! Ren kept thinking this over and over again, but the guilt of tainting something so pure was overpowering him. The absolute worst parts, though, were that he didn't remember a single moment of it, and that Kyoko was waking up.

He had no idea what to do. He ran out of the bed as if he were a robber running away from the police and got dressed and got ready to go as fast as he could. If he could just get out of there before she recalls what happened last night, he might just be able to avoid her long enough for things to settle down. Of course, things never go the way you want them to, and Kyoko woke up just as Ren was heading towards the door.

He tried to make a mad dash when he heard Kyoko call out, "Tsuruga-senpai?" The half-asleep and vulnerable voice calling out his name stopped him in his tracks. He hung his head down and turned back to her.

'What was I about to do? Abandon her after I put her through so much? When did I stoop so low?' A fresh wave of guilt pushed him back into his room, and onto the bed right next to her. Only there would the guilt finally dissipate.

"I'm right here, Kyoko," Ren said in a soothing voice that lulled her back to sleep. The name had felt foreign to him, but after what they had been through, it would sound weird to call her Mogami-san. She rested back into a slumber land, and Ren thought up a new plan. He would take responsibility and show her that he really loves her. He walked to the kitchen with the idea of making her breakfast-in-bed, and then saw that it was in a slight state of disrepair. He sighed as cleaned up the batter that he found splattered all over the floor. He nearly choked when he found a used condom. Well, at least there was a condom, right? His face was a mix of emotions and bright red as he threw it away.

"Let's focus on making breakfast, shall we?" He told himself in a dire attempt to distract his attention away from the trash can where he had thrown away the condom. Well, there was undisputed proof of what happened here last night… Right, breakfast. He tried French toast and failed. He tried pancakes and failed (how can anyone fail pancakes?). He finally gave up and just did some normal toast and some eggs (although they were also slightly iffy). At least he had calmed down now.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" came from the bedroom and Ren took that as his cue to come in with breakfast. "W-what am I doing naked in your bed?" Kyoko demanded (well, relatively speaking. I'm not too sure if Kyoko could ever really demand anything), while Ren put down the tray that held the food.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would calm down first," Ren said in that lulling manner and she calmed down considerably. "I'm sorry about last night, but I promise that I will make it up to you." It was somewhat business like, but with a certain softness to it. It had taken him a lot of time to think up a way to sound so calm about it. Luckily, he had had a lot of time while making, well, trying to make, breakfast. "I would like you to know that my feelings for you are sincere." This, though, hadn't gone according to plan. He never could seem to tell her the important things.

"Huh?" Kyoko had not understood the last sentence, but she understood that he was trying to apologize, and he felt guilty about what he'd done. "Um, well, I g-guess I can forgive you…" He looked at her incredulously and then smiled from deep within his heart. She was to gracious for her own good, but that's why he loves her.

"Thank you."

"But what happened?"

Ren froze. Had she just forgiven him without even knowing what there was to forgive? Maybe nothing had happened…? If he couldn't remember and she… 'Well, I suppose she lost her memories due to the shock… That kind of hurts, actually. That it was so horrible that she had to block the memory of it… Doesn't she even love me a shred?'

Kyoko saw Ren's face grow saddened and decided to retract her question. Whatever had happened obviously caused Ren pain, and she didn't want to be the cause of it. And it couldn't have possibly been what she dreamed about last night. In fact, just the fact that she had dreamt something like that was enough to make her blush and shake her head.

Ren saw this and looked over at her questioningly. "Oh, well, I don't really need to know after all! Um, is that breakfast?"

The eggs were admittedly a little worse for wear, but was it really that questionable? "Yes, it is…" to both questions. "You know what, I hate to ask you first thing in the morning, but would you mind helping me fix breakfast…?"

"Well, when else are supposed to ask besides first thing in the morning? And of course I'll help you! It's my specialty after all!" She started to get up and then remembered her nude state… "Um… but first, would you mind if I just borrowed really quickly one of your shirts…? I promise I won't get any stains on it or anything! And I'll wash it before I return it, too!"

"It's fine. Actually, would you like to take a shower as well? Breakfast can wait."

"Thank you so much!" She just about got up to do as Ren had suggested, but was reminded again of her naked body when she saw Ren blush.

"Um, would you mind um…" She didn't really know how to put it and not sound rude.

"Not at all." He quickly got up and left. Somewhat thankful to be out of that awkward situation. He went back into the kitchen and saw that he had used up most of the ingredients in his previous attempts. "Huh. So, should I go to the grocery store while Kyoko's in the shower…? But what if she finishes while I'm not here…? I guess I'll just wait, and then we can go together." He smiled at the thought of them shopping together after a night together and settled himself onto the couch to wait patiently for her. (or not so patiently, but really, can you picture an eager Ren?)


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko took a quick shower in Ren's bathroom and pulled on his shirt which fit more like a dress. And even though it nearly hit her knees, she felt oddly exposed. She blushed as she went to the kitchen to help Ren make breakfast.

She was somewhat surprised to find Ren just sitting on his couch staring at the opening to the hallway that led to his bedroom. 'Was he waiting for me like that the whole time? He looks like a little puppy waiting for his master to come home.' And as soon as she thought that, she pictured Ren with puppy dog ears and a tail and tried to hold back a laugh.

Ren had gotten up and was heading toward her when he heard a snicker. At first, he wasn't really sure what it was, but then she started laughing like crazy. He looked at her strangely as she held her stomach and crumpled to the floor.

"Kyoko?" and the concern in his eyes made her laugh even harder.

'He really does look like puppy!' Now she was having trouble breathing from the laughter, so her face was turning really, really red. She had even starting hitting her fist on the floor.

This strange behavior might be concerning, but it was also kind of funny to watch so Ren couldn't help but start to smile.

She finally started to calm down and gotten her breath back a little, so Ren took his chance and asked, "What's so funny?"

"It's just…*snicker* I thought you… well…*snicker* nevermind…he… hehehehehehe!"

"Come on, tell me!"

"I just thought you looked like… a cute little puppy!" and as soon as she got the last word out, her laughter started up again in full force.

Ren looked at her blankly for a second. 'A puppy…? Did I really look like that?' But he couldn't hold his expression for long, because her smile really was contagious and it had been a very long time since she had laughed like that. He just watched her laugh and was glad he had given her such happiness until it faded away.

"Sorry, senpai. I think I'm okay now." She was still catching her breath and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's fine. Do you want to go to the store now?" Ren said as he offered her a hand up.

"The store?"

"There isn't anything to make breakfast with…" Of course, what went unsaid was: 'I used it all in my failures…' but she didn't need to know that.

"But…" She looked down at her clothes and Ren followed her gaze. It wasn't like she could really go to the store in just his shirt.

"Oh…" He hadn't really thought about that.

"Maybe we could just stop by my room and grab some clothes for me? Oh, and I'm sure the owner are worried sick! I didn't tell them that I was going to stay out late! I hope they don't kick me out!"

"They won't kick you out. You're already a grown woman."Ren said it without even thinking, but once the words were out, he stopped to think. 'Kyoko is a grown woman. She isn't a little girl anymore. Maybe, it's okay to… No, she's still a minor! What am I thinking?'

"Senpai? Ren?" He had gone off into his own little world, but she needed him in this one currently, so she was trying to get his attention.

"Yes..?"

"So… May we stop by the shop and then I'll help you fix breakfast?"

"Okay." Ren was still a little side-tracked, so he didn't really consider what would happen when he brought her home.

When they made it to the car, after being embarrassingly spotted by another tenant in the apartment building, they were completely silent. Awkwardly so.

It was almost a relief when they arrived and Kyoko exited the car. Although the strange looks she got were also considerably awkward. She entered the restaurant quickly and was met by the owner's wife.

"Kyoko! Where were you? I was so worried about you! Oh my goodness! What on earth are you wearing? Come on, let's go to your room." She busied herself into guiding a startled looking Kyoko to Kyoko's room.

"Now, won't you tell me why you arrived this morning without any phone call in a man's shirt?"

"Well, I went to my senpai's house on request of his manager, and since they've both done so much for me, I gladly went over. And then I was fixing food for dinner because that was the whole reason I was sent over there. But then I must have fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning in my senpai's house. He was nice enough to lend me his shirt this morning."

"But what happened to your clothes?"

"I'm not… sure… Well, I just remember waking up without them and I hadn't thought to ask so…" In actuality, Ren had picked them up, and upon seeing that they were kind of sort of ruined, had decided to throw them away and buy some new clothes for her later. He wasn't sure how he would have explained what had happened to them if he tried to return them to her.

The owner's wife just looked at her knowingly and pulled her into a hug. "As long as you're okay, then everything is fine." She pushed them apart again to look into Kyoko's eyes. "If you ever need any help, remember that we're here for you, okay? And don't worry about my husband, he might be angry, but it just shows how much he cares about you. I'll explain everything to him and then we'll all eat lunch together. Sound good?"

"Lunch?" Kyoko turned from her amazement at the kindness she was being shown and focused on that last sentence. "What time is it?"

"Well, it's already past noon, I think."

"But I was supposed to make breakfast for my senpai!" Kyoko bolted to get dressed into her clothes and started downstairs in a rush. As she neared the restaurant portion of the house, she heard shouts.

"Kyoko is a good girl, and it's people like you that corrupt them!" came the owner's voice, loud and clear.

"I'm sorry," was the more subdued reply of Ren, but there was a strength to it that made it carry to Kyoko who was rushing frantically.

"Don't be apologizing to me! Apologize to Kyoko! She's the one that has to live with whatever stupid mistake you made! You better not say it's just a one-night stand or any of that bull-shit!" And as soon as the owner finished his rapid fire at Ren, Kyoko burst in and Ren stated calmly:

"I intend to take responsibility for all of my actions," and looked to Kyoko as he said it.

"Kyoko, is it true?" The owner had turned to her with a stony face.

"Is what true?" She asked in a somewhat stunned voice. She wasn't sure how to process this information.

"That you slept with this man." The stony face and voice were starting to crumble.

There was absolute silence as the two men (and everyone else unfortunate enough to be in the restaurant at that very moment) looked to Kyoko.

Her mind raced back to her dream, and in all honesty, she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that there was no way that it was just a dream. It had been too real, and waking up without her clothes should have given her all the proof she needed. And yet, she had chosen to write it off as a dream because she wasn't sure how to face Ren otherwise.

Now that she was faced with the truth, and there was no way to dismiss her actions, she straitened her posture, turned to the owner, took a deep breath, and said, "Yes," in a clear voice that rang in the silence.

Ren was surprised to hear her answer because he didn't know what she would say. He had thought she had no recollection of the event, so why would she admit to something like that if she didn't even remember doing it? The only conclusion was that she did know what happened last night. She knew, and yet, she had offered to help him make breakfast and had laughed with him (at him is more like it). Maybe there was hope for him.

He crossed the room through the thickening silence and held her close. She was shaking and probably close to tears. He led her outside and opened the car door for her. She got inside and she was already silently crying when he got in. He reached out to her hands in her lap and gently encompassed them in his.

"I will take responsibility. I will take care of you. It'll be okay." He felt the droplets hit his hand as they just sat there in silence until his hand was dry again. He gently pulled away to start the car. "Let's go home." Kyoko silently nodded her head, afraid that she would start crying again if she opened her mouth.


End file.
